<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gift by rainbowbean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944672">The Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbean/pseuds/rainbowbean'>rainbowbean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinkmas 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kinkmas, Lewd Photography, Lingerie, Multi, Smut, Smut adjacent, nude photography</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbean/pseuds/rainbowbean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#Kinkmas2020 Day 7. stockings</p><p>A prequel to this piece: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155069</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinkmas 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had been hesitant at first when you opened the package your girlfriend had presented you with to find the most exquisite set of lingerie you’d ever seen let alone worn. Sure you bought yourself nice things, but this was on a whole new level, topped off with a garter belt and silk stockings. You had always greatly appreciated Emily’s love for lingerie, the woman had almost as many garter belts as she did sex toys and she looked every inch the powerful woman in them. Watching you from over her coffee she could see your nerves and walked around the kitchen island to stand beside you as you carefully extracted each fine lace piece. Lightly brushing her fingertips against your back she tilted your chin up to look into your eyes. ‘Do you like them? I can always change them if you’d prefer a different colour or...’ You leaned up and kissed her mid-sentence. ‘I love them, you’re just going to have to help me put them on.’ Her face lit up with a mischievous grin that still made you blush despite your years together and she kissed you slow and sensually. ‘Go on up and have your shower love, meet me in my room when you’re done.’</p><p> </p><p>An hour later you were stood in front of Emily’s floor-length mirror, twisting and turning your body to check yourself out while Emily sat at the vanity and admired the view she had created. The reflection was still you, your make up was minimal and your hair is blown out but the way the lace and silk hugged your curves had you looking at your body in a whole new light. Catching Emily’s dark eyes in the mirror you blushed and bit your lip. ‘See something you like?’ She chuckled and got up, wrapping her arms around you and keeping her eyes on yours in the looking glass. ‘I see some*one* I love all wrapped up for me. How do they feel?’ She whispered the question against the shell of your ear as she kissed down the side of your neck. You considered for a few moments, enjoying the feel of her lips on your skin. ‘I guess I feel sexy but I think that’s more because I know you like them. And I think I can see what you see but then it slides away again.’ Resting her chin on your shoulder and tightening her arms around your waist she held you until your nerves calmed again.</p><p> </p><p>Pressing a kiss to your shoulder Em walked back to the vanity and took a camera from the drawer. ‘Can we try something?’ You had grabbed her silk robe that hung from the frame of the mirror and thrown it on over your new lingerie and looked sceptically at the device she cradled. ‘For our eyes only I promise. You have full veto power. And I have a bottle of your favourite white chilling in the fridge that might make this more fun for you?’ You laughed as she playfully wiggled her eyebrows and put your trust in the woman you loved. She had yet to be wrong in your sexual adventures, even when they went wrong it was never due to discomfort and more due to equipment failures. Pushing the memories of your sexcapades aside you nodded and took her hand as she led you downstairs, feeling cautiously optimistic about the afternoons' endeavours.</p><p> </p><p>Several hours and more than a few glasses of wine later you were both laughing on the couch at one photo that perfectly captured your horrified face when Emily had almost spilt the wine when backing up to reframe a shot. You had to admit she was a damn good photographer, you’d vetoed almost none of the shots she had taken, even the ones that strayed from lewd to nude. The click of the front door made you both look around as Spencer came into the living room to investigate the laughter. His face, when you stood up, was priceless and you doubled over in a fresh fit of giggles as Emily snapped away capturing his stunned reaction to your outfit. Lowering the camera she winked at you. ‘See something you like Spence?’ You blushed again but the uncertainty you’d felt earlier that day had gone, chased away by wine and the lascivious gaze of your girlfriend as she photographed you all afternoon. You were starting to enjoy the feel of silk stockings almost as much as you did the effect they had on both your partners.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>